Michael
by kdskimberly
Summary: What would have happened if Michael had woken up and Carly was there? What if he had woken up and didn't even realize who she was? Please reveiw! This is my first story. LOL.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't understand what was happening. Someone was sitting beside him, talking,

going on and on and he didn't understand a word that they were saying. His head was

throbbing, he just felt like screaming, it hurt so bad. He couldn't seem to make his self

move. He opened his eyes, and tried to talk, it took a minute for him to get words to actually come out. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, my, God!" Carly cried. "Michael, baby, you woke up! I knew you would! Don't worry, your going to be just fine!"

"Who are you?" he asked for the second time. "Where am I? What the hell is happening?"

"Michael, baby, it's me, your mother! It's okay, I'm sure your just a little confused." She said, crying tears of joy. "I have missed you so much!"

"What happened to me?" he asked, still having no clue that this woman claiming to be his mother actually was.

"You were shot in the head, sweetheart. You've been in a coma for over a year. You've just had brain surgery, that's why you woke up. Oh, my, God! They said that you wouldn't wake up again, but I knew that they were wrong, I knew that you would pull through." She said as she kissed him all over his face, barely able to believe that he was really there.

"Nurse!" Carly cried. "Nurse, he woke up! Oh, my, God!" she cried sobbing and continued to kiss his face. He just sat there in shock, wondering if he was dreaming.

"What's my name?" he asked.

"Michael, that's not funny. You know what your name is!"

"No, I really don't. It's Michael? What's my last name?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This is a fan fiction for General Hospital and I do not own any of the characters.

It was three weeks later and he still didn't know who he, or who anyone else was. The doctors said that that was normal after brain surgery and that he would probably remember soon. That didn't make his mother feel any better though when what she had been waiting for, for so long, wasn't what she had thought it would be. She expected for things to go back to exactly as they had been and when that didn't happen she started blaming her self more than anyone else. She thought that she had gone wrong somewhere and she thought that she knew exactly where.

**Flash back:**

"Carly, if you really want to leave, well then you know what? I won't stop you!" Sonny said after he and Carly had had a particularly bad fight. "You can take the boys and you can leave, and maybe I won't come after you. Maybe I'll let you and the boys just leave and get on with you life. Is that what you really want? To be a single mother, alone with two small boys, no money and no one to help you?"

_Carly realized then that if she ever left Port Charles that was exactly what would happen. So she said the right answer to get him to just back off and forget about he whole thing. "Your right." She said. "That's no kind of life and I really don't know what I was thinking. I never leave you." She said, looking at him apologetically. _

**End of Flashback**

She realized now that the answer should have been yes. She should have gotten them out before it was too late because now it was. it was too late and they had no chance of ever becoming anyone but their father.


	3. Chapter 3

_Michael's POV:_

Michael awoke from his sleep in the middle of the night after a bad dream. He just kept remembering the look on Carly's face when she realized that he actually didn't remember her. He felt bad that she had thought that she would be getting her son back, but instead got a stranger in his place. He hated that he didn't know who he was and it was obvious to him that everyone else hated it too. After lying there thinking, for what seemed like forever, he finally drifted back into sleep. He would never tell anyone, but sometimes right before he went to sleep, he was scared that he wouldn't wake up again.

The next morning Carly, Morgan, and Jax came into his room just as he was finishing his breakfast. The doctor's still weren't sure when he would be going home but his mother was more than hopeful that it would be soon. "Michael, baby," she said. "I just know that by this time next week you'll be at home in your own bed and then before you know it you'll have your memory back. The doctor's said that your already 12 times better than you were when you woke up. I can't wait until you get to see our new house!" she said, looking happier than she had in a really long time.

"Me either, Mom." Michael said, trying to look as happy about it as she was. He must have pulled it off because the smile on Carly's face never wavered. Jax didn't really know what to say, so he just stood there, also smiling. Morgan did the same, but not because he didn't know what to say; because he was so happy that his big brother was finally awake and he just couldn't believe it. They were there for nearly two hours before the doctor told them that they had to leave so that Michael could get some rest.

_Carly's POV:_

"Sometimes I don't know if I really want him to remember. Maybe it's easier for every one that he doesn't." Carly said to Jax, who looked at her like she was crazy until she explained herself. "I mean, of course I want my son to have his memory back! It's just that," she said crying. "I'm going to miss the way he looks at me now. Like I'm actually a good person. Like every bad decision I ever made didn't lead up to my son being shot in the head. I'm scared if he gets his memory back, and knows the whole truth, that he'll hate me. Is that wrong?"

"Carly, you _are_ a good person! You do everything you can for your children! He won't ever hate you and the shooting wasn't your fault!" Jax said, looking at her, pleading with his eyes for her to believe him.

"Yes it was my fault! Because I didn't leave when I had the chance! I didn't get them away from Sonny when I could, and now Michael's nearly died, his life is in ruins and Morgan is in danger and we _can't _leave! We can never leave! The shooting _was _my fault, Jax! It was mine and Sonny's and every damn other person that was in that warehouse because they are just as bad as Sonny is!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four months later:**_

I'm not really sure how old Michael is now in the show but I'm just going to make him

sixteen.

Michael has gotten his memory back. He lives at home with Carly and Jax. He knows that Claudia was the reason he was shot and he hasn't told anyone. Michael is really angry and he starts rebelling.

"Shhh!!" He says laughing as they walked through the door. "I have to make sure no one else is home." He says while kissing her.

"Who cares?" answers Alina as he grabs her hand and they walk dizzily towards the stairs (they were both a little drunk). "Come on, have some fun! Take a chance! I want you soooo bad!!!"

"Well, then, come on!" answers Michael. As they make their way up the stairs he's steadily taking off her cloths. He picks her up and is kissing her and he's now just in his underwear and so is she. Their half way up the staircase, making out, he has her pinned up against the wall, when all of a sudden the front door opens. In walks Carly and Jax. It took Michael a few seconds to realize they had walked in; it took them a few seconds to realize what they had just walked in on. As everyone realized what was going on there was a simultaneous "Oh MY GOD!" and Michael promptly dropped his date from the wall to the stairs where she went from nearly to the top to nearly to the bottom. "Ahhh!!!!" she screamed and then, "Damn it, Michael! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Yes, Michael, that is something I would really like to know! What the hell is wrong with you?" screeches Carly.

"Oh, nothing a bullet to the head didn't cause." He said with a sneer. He started putting on his cloths as he went down the stairs and threw Alina's dress to her as he passed it. Jax just stood there in awkward silence. "You all right?" Michael said when he got to Alina. He helped her up as she put on her dress very quickly, looking very embarrassed. "I'm going to take Alina home, okay?" Michael said, looking straight at his mother, almost daring her to tell him not to go. She didn't disappoint.

"No, Michael, you are not! You are going to stay right here and we are going to discuss what exactly is wrong with you!"

"No, mother, I'm not! I'm taking Alina home and then I'm probably staying the night and then I might or might not come back tomorrow morning, it all depends on what mood I'm in." he said in very bratty tone, and then pushed Alina out the door before his mother or Jax could catch them.


End file.
